


Love Doctor Kate

by Enigma13



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I got this idea from a single line in an episode of Friends, Kate gives advice, Shy Wanda, no shame whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma13/pseuds/Enigma13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate wouldn't say she and Wanda are BFFs, but they might grow to be. Especially if Wanda keeps coming to her for advice like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Doctor Kate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I'm in love with this story. I like it so much and honestly think this might be one of the best things I've ever written. Kate's POV is so enjoyable to write it's insane. Anyway, I got this idea simply from the episode of Friends where Chandler is trying to set Rachel up on a date. She calls him an idiot and he goes "I'm sure you're right but why?!" I thought that would be a perfect and, to be honest, probably canon conversation between the Hawkeyes. And my love for Wanda, even before seeing Civil War and how close she and Clint still were, don't worry no spoilers, it all just added up to this. I also will admit taking some inspiration from suspiciouspenguin, an author on this site when they have Kate call herself a bunch of funny nicknames in her own head. I did my best to get an original one, but theirs is much better and more creative. Check out their stories! Anyway, lets get it on!

Kate would never say that she had taken over Clint’s apartment, but by the evidence before her, she didn’t know if she could make a case against such a claim. She had a key, currently in the key-bowl (because that’s how you don’t lose them Clint), and she had clothes here as well as a spare bow. She furrowed her brow at his collection of movies. God, some of her movies were here too. ‘I’m not even that losers girlfriend, yet I have more stuff here than any girlfriend he’s had,’ she thought to herself. 

Kate was spread eagle, with her feet propped up on his living room table, while her butt made a deep impression in his couch. She was in her favorite yoga pants and the most comfortable shirt she could steal from her mentor. It was purple; color her unsurprised. Get it? Color? God, she was so bored she was making jokes at herself.

“I bet this is what Clint’s mind is like…” She groaned at herself, turning off the TV and ungracefully letting her head fall back. She was regretting her decision to remain in the apartment while Clint took Lucky on their run. He should be back soonish. But knowing Clint he’d gotten sidetracked by a pretty girl, an alien invasion, and the pretty girl trying to kill him. (Having it happen to you twice is two times too many Clint!) She heard the door open and shut. Assuming it was Clint she groaned at him, “Finally you’re back! Can we go fix your latest mistake so I can shoot something?” She lifted her head up to look for an answer but came face to face with someone who was definitely not Clint. “Oh, hey Wanda. Sorry, thought you were Clint.” 

The wiry girl gave her a small smile, her hands locked in front of her. “It is okay, Kate. People confuse us all the time.” Kate grinned at her, she had not known Wanda long, just over three months, but Kate liked her. She was very shy for a while with everyone except Clint. Kate and her weren’t BFFs, but the fact that Wanda could snark back at Kate like she did with Clint meant that they were becoming closer. 

Kate lifted her hand to gesture to the apartment, “Sorry, Clint isn’t here. He should be back relatively soon though.” Wanda kicked the toes of her shoes into the hardwood.

“Actually, I was looking for you…” She seemed extra nervous. Kate sat up, her hands coming to sit in her lap.

“Oh, what do you need me for?” Wanda still just kind of stood there, looking anywhere except at Kate. This should be interesting. Wanda mumbled something, but Kate couldn’t even make out a word. “Wanda, I can’t hear you. Come sit over here, promise I’m not gonna bite.” Wanda smiled at her again, blushing and moved over to sit next to Kate on the couch. She angled herself so that they were, more or less, facing one another.

Wanda gained some sort of resolute face, maybe defeated was a more correct term. “I… like someone. I’m not sure what to do about it.” Kate’s eyebrows rose into her hairline.

“God, good thing you are here for me and not Clint. You’ve known him for like five months and even you’ve seen the results of his dating life.” Wanda chuckled and nodded her head. Her dirty blonde curls bouncing. Kate continued, “So do you wanna tell me who it is, or are you just here for advice?” Wanda looked at her and shrugged.

“I do not wish to say. In case nothing comes of it.” She looked sheepishly at Kate. Kate smiled kindly back.   
“Well what do you want to happen? You’re hot and you’re a freakin’ superhero. The ol’ double punch combo. Even gets Clint laid.” Wanda snorted, trying to cover it with her hand. Kate grinned wolfishly at her.

“I think I would like to date, but I don’t really know how to. I never had time to date, with the orphanage and the experiments, and then Ultron…” Kate noticed how she trailed off and gained a look of pure pain in her eyes. ‘She’s thinking about Pietro,’ Kate thought to herself. Wanda seemed to snap out of it, “I would like to try now. It is no big thing, but I think going on a date would be nice. And he seems very sweet.” Kate nodded encouragingly at her. It was easy to forget that this girl was only a year older than Kate sometimes.

“Okay, well that takes the pressure off of me a little. At least he isn’t the love of your life. Yet.” Kate grinned at her, as it brought out another blush. “So do you want him to ask you out, or are you gonna take after ol’ Kategis Khan here, and take what you want?” Wanda rolled her eyes.

“I do not know. I am not good at being direct.” Wanda frowned at herself, but Kate interrupted before she could get any bad ideas.

“Whoa, that’s how it is with some people. You can take the indirect way; guys are just a little slow on the uptake-“ Kate was interrupted by the opening of the door, and a charging mutt that barreled into her and Wanda. They smiled and began to pet Lucky into ecstasy. That dog didn’t realize how good he had it. 

Clint stepped through the door next, he was carrying a bag from the grocery, probably mostly coffee. He sets it down, taking them both in and smiling. He had been ecstatic when Kate and Wanda had begun to get along. He called them the two most important ladies in his life, and Kate will be damned if it didn’t warm her heart a bit. Wanda had smiled shyly at him, still blushing a bit from their earlier conversation. 

Kate was about to turn back to Wanda to continue their discussion when Clint called in to them from the kitchen again. “Oh hey, Wanda! You’ll never guess who’s in town! Scott is in from Cali and I remember how good you guys hit it off at the last big team meeting.” Wanda had frozen up on the couch and Kate was wide eyed, she couldn’t bring her mouth to move to stop this oncoming train-wreck. “I scored you his number!” Oh sweet, and merciful God.

Wanda was up and into the bathroom before Kate could say anything. She finally stood up and stomped her foot in exasperation. She leveled a hard glare at Clint who looked confused and stunned. His normal look, to be honest. “Clint you idiot!” He looked at her wide-eyed, his stance going in to panic mode.  
“I’m sure you’re right, but why?!” She just growled at him, and made a stay motion with her hands. He immediately sat on the nearest stool, like the obedient puppy he was. She walked over to the bathroom and knocked quietly.

“Wanda, it’s me.” She heard the lock click open and she peaked inside. Wanda was sitting on the sink with a sad look on her face. No tear tracks, which was a good sign. Wanda was strong, she wouldn’t cry over a simple crush. Kate walked in and shut the door behind her.

“If it makes you feel any better, he is gonna grovel for forgiveness and buy you pizza.” Kate was rewarded with a small smile. “It’s the not the end of the world, you know. I mean, you said it was just a crush. He could turn into a serious thing slash the love of your life, or it could just be nothing.” Wanda gave her a look.

“Is this supposed to make me feel better?” Kate sighed, and held up a hand.

“I’m getting to that. My point is, that you won’t know until you give it a try. Scott is a good guy. So what you should do, is go get his number from Clint, guilt him into buying pizza for both of us, then watch Zombieland with me and text Scott.” That got a full smile from magic-user. “You are the goddamn Scarlet Witch, time to nut up or shut up.” Kate gave her a challenging grin, which turned into a blindingly happy one when Wanda nodded. Quotes from Zombieland never failed. 

Clint was still sitting on the stool when they arrived from the bathroom. He looked properly contrite. Wanda smiled at him; the smile was of loving exasperation. When she spoke, she spoke as she had seen Kate and Natasha do time and time again, “Clint, you are going to give me his number, go order pizza, and never get involved in my love life again. Clear?” She heard a mumble from him and glared, “Clear?!” 

He straightened his back, “Yes ma’am.” Clint placed a small business card on the table and made himself scarce to go pick up some pizza. Wanda glanced over at Kate for several moments before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles. Kate swiped the bag off the kitchen island as Wanda tentatively grabbed the small card with Scott’s number on it. Inside the bag was coffee as well as some hot chocolate mix. The Hawkeyes knew how to live. 

“Go, text him. I’m making us coffee, then we are gonna watch the best movie ever.” Wanda smiled at her and nodded, already fishing her phone out of her pocket. Kate took one last look at her bright eyes and smile and turned back to the coffee maker, shaking her head fondly. Even if Clint was an idiot, he and Wanda had one thing in common. They looked utterly adorable trying to conceal their excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is set loosely in the MCU, I like MCU Wanda a lot and we are gonna pretend that Cassie is still a little girl while Kate is 21. Wanda would be around 22 is my guess and Scott doesn't look that old, maybe late 20s or just hitting 30. So that should clear anything up. Sadly, because Clint is single in this it doesn't necessarily tie in to my Buddy fic series, but don't worry I will be writing Kate and Wanda the exact same way when that time comes. Leave a comment or kudos and let me know if you want a scene with Scott and Wanda or something! I have to give another shout out to ozhawk and aliitvodeson for the inspiration for the ship, which I'm in love with. I hope both of you enjoy my little nod to it and the background I set up ;).


End file.
